


Big crush

by SpyBabies



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyBabies/pseuds/SpyBabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks is a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big crush

                “Oh my god.  You are watching that again?  The internet is going to block you for being a creeper.”

                “Shut it Val.  I’m being a fan, it’s awesome.  Have you seen this?  I mean absolute perfection.  And the first American’s ever.  It is historic!”

                “Yes, I have seen it.  The three times you made me watch it.  Once was cool, twice, maybe, for it being awesome, but you are on like the fifteenth viewing and it is creepy man.”

                “Shhh.  This is my favorite part.”  Maks stared intently at the screen of his iPad as Meryl Davis and Charlie White flew across the ice and Meryl leapt into Charlie’s arms.  Maks was in total awe.  He had seen her in some tv special he watched with his mom about raising Olympians and thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.  After a small amount of research, he had learned more and more about her, until he was almost a Meryl Davis expert.  He had watched their Olympic performances live, no evening telecast wrap up for him – although he watched it then too.  The two of them together were just magic.  His mother teased him about his crush when he couldn’t stop talking about her and Charlie at lunch the other day.  His face blushed crimson and he averted his eyes.  Was it a crush?  Maybe, but he was way too old for crushes and she was totally involved with Charlie.  Just friends?  Maks had used that line before, more times than he cared to admit, and never when he was talking about a friend.

                The free dance ended again and he watched Meryl and Charlie wrap themselves around each other and sit in the kiss and cry.  The joy that flashed across her face as she squealed “We won the Olympics,” it was just too much for him.  He really did have a crush.  They were millions of miles apart, both physically and in life, and they would never cross paths, but he was convinced she was the one for him. 

\---

                “What are you looking at so intently on your phone?”  Papa asked at lunch.

                “Oh, its, uh, it’s nothing,” Maks replied.

                “Oh my god.  Again?”  Val cried.  “This is ridiculous Maks.  Get ahold of yourself.  She is too tiny and cute for you.  And too young.  And she is screwing the blond kid.  Enough.”

                “Still Maks?”  his mother asked.  “I am surprised that you are still into that… I kind of thought it was a passing obsession and then you would move on.  She is different – not really your type.”

                “Yes, well, it is still incredible.  I’m just a fan.  I think she is really talented.  That’s all.”  Maks defended.

                “What are you watching?” Papa asked again, more impatiently than before.

                “Ice dancing!”  Val and Mama replied together.  Papa’s eyebrows went up on one side.  Val continued, “Maks has a huge man crush on Meryl, the tiny princess ice dancer and for the past few days he has done nothing but watch and rewatch the video of her gold medal winning performance with her boyfriend-not-boyfriend partner and imagine her in his backyard with tiny puppies and babies.  Is that about right Maks?”

                “No, it’s just, I’m just, I think, she’s – they are just really awesome and I think it’s cool.  Plus, they worked with Derek which is really unique, and I heard they worked with Elena a few years ago too.  Just admiring work of my professional colleagues.”  Maks stammered and justified, avoiding eye contact with others at the table who were staring at him incredulously.  He stuffed another bite into his mouth.

                Val continued, in a sing-song teasing manner.  “Plus, I heard that she and Charlie are doing Dancing with the Stars.”

                Maks nearly choked on the piece of chicken he was chewing.  His eyes got wide and in his mind, he was simultaneously cussing Val and imagining riding into the sunset with Meryl and their puppies and their babies in a mini-van.  He coughed and took a long drink of water and said back to Val, “Super, Derek will have another great partner… or even worse, she will get you.”

                He sullenly chewed another bite.  He had told the production staff he would come back again.  Things had slowed down for him and he needed an outlet.  He was expecting to be paired with the most obnoxious woman they could find – someone argumentative that didn’t understand his desire for excellence.  And now, if the rumors were true, he was going to watch the woman of his dreams dance off into the sunset with someone else.  The rest of his family began to chatter on about the studios and family gossip.  Maks was lost in his thoughts… puppies, babies, happiness; things he had almost given up on.  She, perhaps, gave them a little more light in the dark corners of his mind.  But, Meryl, the woman of his dreams, was still a stranger to him and so far away from his grasp that it darkened those corners again. 

                After dinner, he and Val hugged their parents goodbye and prepared to head home.  His mother whispered into his ear, “I think she is lovely.”  Maks blushed again, for at least the fifth time that night, and smiled inwardly at the knowledge that at least his mother semi-approved of his new interest.  As he lay in bed that night, trying to fall asleep, he once again watched their performance and dreamed of a life of possibilities with the beautiful ice dancer.

\---

**Two weeks later.**

                Maks hopped around on the balls of his feet in an empty dance studio.  He had seen the list of celebrities that were joining this season and yes, in fact, her name was on the list.  As was the blond friend-boyfriend.  He was fully expecting to see NeNe Leakes walk through the door; she was loud and opinionated and would bring that out in him.  But when the door cracked and he saw her tiny, shining face, he rocked backwards and lost his tongue and his mind.  She was so beautiful and so radiant and so small and so much more than he imagined.  And then, after holding her in his arms, they had a few minutes of brief conversation.  She once again denied dating Charlie and Maks believed her, with fifty percent certainty.  So then, Maks made the next logical decision, he opened his mouth and proposed marriage.   And as the words spilled out of him, his mind was screaming at him, “ _Oh my god Maks!  Stop it! Shut it!  Noooo!_ ” but it was too late.  She smiled warmly, apparently not too terrified, and twirled.  At that moment, Maks knew that it wasn’t just a crush, he was in love. 

                Meryl was impressed by him already.  It was nice to meet a fan, she told herself.  And, to be honest, she was a fan of his.  She had seen his work in previous seasons and she was definitely attracted to him, but she squashed those feelings.  “Maks,” she spoke.  “I want to really learn how to do this, not just enough to get by, but I really want to learn.”  He nodded in agreement and excitement, and off they went, Maks doing a happy dance in his mind.

\---

                As the pair left the studio, he opened the doors for her.  They were headed to lunch at one of Meryl’s favorite places with Charlie and Sharna.  As she prepared to turn the car onto the street, Meryl turned to Maks. 

                “Maks, I know that I told you I’m not dating Charlie, which is true.  But, you should know I am in a relationship.  I didn’t say anything in there because of the cameras and I really like to keep my private life personal.  But, I just thought you should know.  To be fair…” she trailed off. 

                “Oh, okay,” he replied, a bit surprised and dejected.  “No problem, and your secret is safe with me.  Will I get to meet Prince Charming?”  On the inside, he was crestfallen and perhaps recalculating the dreams of puppies and babies.

                “Maybe.  Not sure,” Meryl answered, clearly unwilling to share more details. 

                Maks was confused, but respected her boundaries.  In his mind, he imagined wooing her until she dumped the other guy.  Perhaps, this would help him focus on the task at hand, teaching her ball room.  Maks had a feeling though, that this was just the beginning of a very long season. 

\---

                That night, Maks lay in his hotel bed and called Val.  He was dying to hear who his partner was and to share that he had in fact been paired with Meryl.  Val picked up on the first ring.

                “Who ya got?” he asked Maks, no hello necessary.

                “I got her, Val.  I got _her_ and she is so perfect.  And she wants to learn everything.  And she is so beautiful and perfect and so tiny and just so perfect,” his words falling out of control.

                “Maks, this is trouble.  You are in too deep, man.” 

                “Well, she has a boyfriend, not Charlie.  But I still am so impressed with her and her accomplishments and skills...” Maks rambled.

                “MAKS!  Do you hear yourself?  Back up, back out, back away.  This is a crush and you need to keep your distance,” Val lectured emphatically.

                “Val,” Maks softly whispered.  “It’s not a crush.  I’m in love.  I love her.”

                “Well, shit,” Val said, sighing loudly.  “We are all in for a wild ride.” 


End file.
